


Aim For The Heart

by ForeverDoesntExist



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mob, Journalist Yuzuru, M/M, Mob Leader Javier, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Who can you trust?





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> A different story that I hope you will enjoy, please let me know your thoughts as always :) should I continue with this?

“So how did you two meet?”

Another cigarette lit.

Another click.

Another water drop.

They had been asking pointless questions for hours. Yuzuru looked around him, the men looked bored and he wondered how long they would stay on hold. He doubted they were as patient as their boss.

What made no sense was that of all the possible questions any of these cowards could possibly make, they were interested in such puny details.

_Hell, I would do a much better work than all of you and I’m only a journalist._

_Shit, I must be losing my mind._

“For the thousandth time”, he didn’t know exactly why they were so interested in their first meeting, it had been nothing spectacular, it had been a simple task, one that ended badly for him, “I was sent by my boss to make interviews”.

_I was warned and yet I decided to follow my gut, what a joke._

“Yeah, you said that before,” the seemingly boss of the team of four, got up from his chair and came closer to the Japanese’s face, inspecting him and somehow daring him to keep lying, “but here’s the thing…that doesn’t explain how you ended up in his house, with his two armed henchmen”.

He wished he could tell them and get this over with but he really didn’t know, one moment he was laying down then the other he was on a different room, he knew that he had been drugged somehow but until now he hadn’t figured anything beyond that, “I wish I knew”, he knew he was playing a dangerous game but he was so exhausted that he couldn’t even control what his mouth was spilling, somehow his brain wasn’t cooperating,  “once you find out please tell me, a letter would do just fine…”

The big guy didn’t seem to find the joke as amusing and snarled at the sitting hostage, “Don’t get cocky with me or I’ll stop being nice”, it very much sounded like a warning, and once again it was one he decided to ignore.

“Oh, I’m sorry, getting me cuffed to a chair for hours is supposed to be your nice side?” the cuffs were too tight, and he was losing the feeling on his hands, he could only imagine in what state his wrists would be after this.

_Would there even be an after?_

Hadn’t Shoma said they still didn’t know what to do with him? Wouldn’t they really come for him?

He found himself hoping, he didn’t know for what at this point. He had trusted the wrong people and ended up paying the price. He willed his tears to stop falling, he wouldn’t show his weak side to these people.

_But what do I have to lose anyway?_

Who was he kidding, they wouldn’t come for him, if he had been useful to them before, now he was good as dead. They probably thought he would cave and tell their enemies everything. And once they were done with him they would just drop his body in some ditch.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel the despair start to settle in, he had people depending on him, maybe even waiting to go back home after all this time. How could he had been so stupid, he had no one else to blame but himself.

_I’m sorry mama, I failed you. Please forgive me for I made all the wrong choices._

_I’m sorry I won’t be coming home._

“Is that a complaint that I hear?”, he could only shake his head if he was going down at least maybe they would do it quickly if he cooperated. He knew things could get much worse, by the looks of the chains all around him.

“I guessed as much, now tell me exactly how you met him, do not let any detail out”, he punctuated his words with the knife he held in his right hand, he grabbed his chair again and gestured for his peers to leave the room.

Yuzuru couldn’t decide if he was glad they were gone or afraid that he would be alone with this man. Still, he couldn’t satisfy his curiosity, these questions made no sense whatsoever.

_What are they trying to achieve with this?_

“How on earth does our meeting matter to you? Why aren’t you asking me questions about his deals, clients, locations or about his plans?” he sounded hysterical and somewhat out of his mind but not knowing what was going on was slowly making him lose his sanity. Panic could cripple a man but could also embolden him.

The slow smirk that made its place into the leader’s face was maddening.

_What is going to happen to me? What’s the point of all this?_

More than anything he felt pathetic, to think he put everything on the line for those who were probably laughing at the irony of it all. Did he even deserve to live after such a turn of events?

“Because little swan, there’s no rush…you must have understood by now that no one’s coming for you”, he slowly answered as if truly there was no need to hurry with such details, approaching the Japanese and making him flinch at the stench, “and we have all the time in the world”.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...I decided that instead of stressing this out and making myself write long chapters (making my brain a mess cuz uni is killing my ass) I'm just gonna post the chapters as inspiration comes to me :P so it won't be as quick to get to the end as GoldvsYou, but at least it will be easier to post small snippets? let's enjoy our time together and see what comes out of this :)  
> (Also I'm finally working on some Yuzuvier AU's :))
> 
> Tell me what you think so far! I love your comments so tell me everything! <3

Yuzuru knew that this was going to be a bad day.

Not exactly because he had missed his phone alarm ring trice, or because he only noticed he had forgotten to buy his favorite cereal when he almost dropped the empty box inside his milk bowl.

He knew this day wasn’t going to end well before it started.

As he got up and looked at his clock beside the bed on the small adjacent table, it only took him half a second to understand he was screwed. It showed him the haunting red digits: 9.00am.

He was late, and not you-can-probably-sneak-around-your-boss-and-somehow-pretend-you-were-there-all-along-late, no. By now he had missed a meeting with the whole department and there was no way his absence was not missed.

_Should I even bother to rush? Can’t I just call in and say my non-existent cat died? Like all the Americans do?_

Probably not the best move.

He got up and tried to somehow get dressed without making the whole day get even worse. That hope died when he stared at his empty breakfast bowl, the inanimate object staring back at him as if mocking his bad luck.

_Breath Yuzuru and try not to jump off the window before actually getting killed by Johnny._

Deciding to just give up on the whole food idea, he cleaned up and went for the door, he could probably eat something on the way.

_Do I even have spare money?_

Things were not easy when you moved so frequently as he did, but he had to make do with whatever he had at the moment. His rented place was not ideal, his salary could be better, and he missed the company of something else besides his tv. Yet his job was one of the best he had gotten in the last few years and he couldn’t screw this opportunity up. He had responsibilities after all.

_Maybe this time, we can stay longer._

He shook his head, there was no time for silly thoughts, this was his life and there was nothing within his power to change it.

_Yet._

Giving one last look at the apartment and checking nothing was out of place, he stuffed his backup with every item of importance as usual and left for work.

_If I still have one, that is._

 Nothing could be left behind since he didn’t know if he would have a chance to come back for it.

That’s just how he stayed alive.

 

-

 

“How certain are we exactly, that this is going to work?” he sounded somewhat unsure, and that made him sympathize with the younger. He hadn’t been around this environment for as long as he had, it was understandable to waver in such a nerve-wracking situation.

“There’s nothing certain in this life,” he answered him, trying his best to lighten the mood, “Except, maybe death?”

The other didn’t seem pleased by the joke but made no further questions.

On their line of work, death wasn’t a scary or terrifying end.

In this kind of life, sometimes death was the best way out.

_But I’ll be damned if I can’t find a better way out, for all of us._

 

_-_

 

“Ah Yuzuru, so glad you could make it”, Johnny’s voice was pleasant enough, but the Japanese journalist knew better.

He tried to slip into the room quietly, but as he looked around, he noticed how all the bigger-ups went past him and directed him warm smiles once they all spotted him, as they left the meeting room one by one.

_Wait, when he said meeting, I thought it would be just the crime department. What on earth was really this meeting about?_

The older journalist signaled for him to come in and take a seat beside him on the roundtable that nearly occupied the whole room. The place was almost empty when Yuzuru noticed some weird stares from some of the shareholders that he had the pleasure to meet, on his short time on the company.

_Did I just see pity on Mrs. Shaw's eyes?_

Deciding to ignore the bad feeling that crept into his mind, he tried to force his best cute smile out and somehow get away from this mess with his job intact.

“I’m so sorry sir, but traffic was really bad this morning and I couldn’t get through with my bike-”

“Don’t you usually walk here though?”

_Fuck._

“Yes sir, but you see, I figured I could arrive earlier if I rode a bike, so I wanted to-”

“Yes, yes, I got it, not the best decision you made today now was it?”

_If only I knew how to ride a bike._

“Unfortunately, it wasn’t, sir,” he kept his head low and did his best to sound regretful, since the day he started, he knew the Chief Editor had a soft spot for him, he just hoped he wouldn’t end up disappointing him too much.

_I’m going to miss him when I leave, that’s for sure._

“Moving on,” he said as he fished some documents lying around the table before them, “as you can see this was an important meeting and far too long to give you a walkthrough, so I’m just going to sum it up.”

"Have you ever heard of the TCC?"

Yuzuru almost choked at the out of the context question but kept his posture, "Yes, of course, The Cricket Club is one of the biggest criminal organizations in the world, they have members in all the six continents but the police has yet to find any of their men to this day."

"Yes, that's correct," his boss seemed to think deeply before his next words, and it left Yuzuru wondering where this was all headed, "but fortunately one of their highest positioned men, has come forward to press testimonies against the organization, in some sort of deal to get immunity when all this shit show goes down."

_A deal for immunity? This couldn't be happening._

"That's insane, what country would forgive a man like that in exchange for information? This isn't a common thief, this guy is part of the damn mafia!"

He was overreacting, and he could notice how Johnny’s eyes reflected a thousand questions about his sudden outburst. He had to calm down. This was how negotiations worked, every day criminals exchanged valuable information for deals that could sometimes guarantee their freedom or somewhat soften sentences. If it had been a different case he was sure he wouldn't be as affected, so he just laid back on his chair and let his boss continue with the briefing.

"Well, lucky for us that country is the United States of America, so after the  information is passed along to the authorities, we will be the ones to bring down one of the biggest criminal structures in the whole world," the younger still didn't get how could that concern him or the company, still he was glad the Americans would be able to put these people behind bars for a long time, and saving thousands of lives in the process. One would get away though, and that thought still sickened him to the core.

_They all deserve to rot on a dark pit somewhere. They're all the same._

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what do we have to with all this? Doesn't the CIA have a department for that kind of stuff?"

"They do, but this is a different case, the man in question compromised to be questioned daily and guaranteed to tell everything he knows, but only on one condition, that it should be an informal interview led by a journalist in a place of his choosing."

_So he had even more demands. This was getting better and better._

"As you know we are considered the most trustworthy news company in the country, and have worked alongside the police department and secret services for many years, leading some of the best criminal investigations to this day, so it's not surprising that we were chosen to go forward with this case."

It was the truth, he knew how prestigious the company was when he had set foot in that job interview, and only his high performance and merits in college had been able to save him after a drilling session of more than fifty question, each one more confusing than the last. Their amazing record on the history of news coverage and investigation, alongside their extensive resources, was part of the reason why it was hard to think that he had to give it all up when he left.

"That’s amazing sir, has anyone volunteered for the job yet?"

"That's the important part of this meeting," his words became clipped and his expression hard, "since we've been on their tail for many years, waiting for a chance, the administration decided that there would be no volunteers."

_Then how...?_

"Well you can't just send someone against their will, to some foreign country to deal with a mob criminal, right?"

"Not against their will," this whole conversation seemed to have reached its true purpose, "Yuzuru we have agreed that you're our best option."

_This can't be happening._

"I'm...honored but I can't accept this-"

"It's not a suggestion, Yuzu."

_What?_

"What do you mean, sir?"

"This is a matter of the highest importance to the company and if you reject this direct order from the council, it will be considered a grave case of disobedience..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence, Yuzuru already knew what he meant, this was a trap with only one way out. In fact, he could just refuse and get fired, but what would happen then?

He had people depending on him, he couldn't afford to move at the moment, it wasn't the right time yet. If he lost this job, things would get complicated, even more so.

"But I'm just an intern? My English is not even that good yet, and I don't understand how I can be a better choice than most of my seniors here on the depart-", he stopped himself from going further, maybe this wasn't a matter of finding the best option. He was beginning to realize that maybe this about choosing the easiest person and getting no complications on their end.

"It's because I have no one, right?", the older of the two didn't answer but as he lowered his head he knew he was right, "it's because I have no family or relations and that makes it easy for you to just sweep my possible death under the rug with the minimum fuss over it."

He felt proud of himself to have found the true intentions of this whole ordeal, and now it was clear what those glances directed towards him meant, “I’m not the most competent person, I’m the most disposable one.”

_They probably think I'm not even coming back._

He was angry, he was scared but most of all he felt betrayed. He had trusted these people, he had trusted Johnny at least. And now he was using his weaknesses against him like it was all just business.

"You know how bad my English is, you know how I don't have any experience on fieldwork and most importantly you know how I don't have a choice but to accept this," even though he knew this was a lost cause he still tried to make the other feel at least a bit guilty.

They had screwed him over, but he would make sure Johnny Weir knew how much he hated him.

The Chief Editor had the decency to at least look at him, and the Japanese thought that he could see regret on his eyes, yet he forced himself to discourage such an idea. This was a ruthless man, that had gotten to where he stood through some hard-won battles, only now Yuzuru knew what those meant.

Weir was not to be trusted.

 _Ever_.

"I can't say that I'm pleased with this result, but I can assure you, the pay will be unbelievable, and we will do everything to make sure-", Yuzuru was surprised he had broken the silence but even his soothing tone was making him sick. From now on they would deal with business and business only.

"I don't care, you made your choice," he saw him flinch and mentally congratulated himself, "just tell me who am I interviewing and where, the rest of the details you can give them to me through email or some other way."

"Of course," he seemed to understand that the conversation was over and pulled another file from the pile in front of him, he opened and took a profile from the inside putting it in front of the younger.

Yuzuru looked at the photograph, it seemed to be taken from afar, but he could still make out his face through the blurry quality. He didn't look older than twenty-six or twenty-seven.

"That's Javier Fernández, the former TCC right-hand," he wasn't lying when he said the information from him would be invaluable, he wondered exactly why this man was willing to risk his neck like this, he didn't believe this sob story about redemption one bit, "and the place he chose for us to meet him, is his home country, Spain."

-

He walked into the conference room, as the young journalist left without even sparing him a glance. It was unusual. But after what he had heard it was understandable.

He looked at the man sitting at the table, his head in his hands.

"So, I guess it didn't go well?"

The other threw him a disgusted look, and remembering to switch back to English, he answered him with the best sarcastic tone he could muster, "You think something like this would be easy to accept?"

"Well, no...but at least it's done and the board has our back."

His smile and joking manner didn't seem to be appreciated in the least.

"As if you didn't know they would side with you."

Johnny got up from his seat and walked past him with quick strides, as if wanting to get away as fast as he could but not before whispering into his ear, his intention clear despite the soft tone.

"If something happens to that boy, I will make you regret this."

 


End file.
